The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to coaxial or waveguide electrical connectors which are configured for easy coupling and replacement of variously-sized and configured connectors.
Many forms of electrical and electromagnetic wave transmission lines are needed to convey signals within the electromagnetic spectrum. The physical dimensions of the transmission medium are dictated by the requirements of the signal being carried. As the physical requirements of the transmission line change so do the physical requirements of connectors utilized to establish transmission continuity across various junctures. The prior art required different connectors to accomodate different signal carrying requirements dictated by different signals. Problems arose because each half of a connector was configured for receipt of only one specific size and mating configuration, thereby severely limiting the range of frequencies or signals which could be inputed to or outputed from the connector. This problem arises with both panel-mounted connectors and transmission cable in-line connectors where physical requirements necessitate attachment of multiple sizes and styles of mating connector halves.
As higher frequencies need to be accomodated, the physical dimensions of connectors necessary to handle such frequencies have to be increasingly smaller. When the desired frequency is very high, especially above 18 GHz, the physical dimension of connectors becomes extremely small. Connectors which are small enough to accomodate signals above 18 GHz are inherently delicate and easily susceptible to damage. Prior to the present invention, damage of a panel mounted electrical connector from external trauma meant that the entire connector had to be removed from thepanel and replaced with a new connector. This necessitated the recalibration of instruments to accommodate the substituted connector.
The prior art offered no means for quick replacement of all or half of a damaged connector, and failed to offer replacement without the need for recalibration.